


The Fall (a quilt)

by jelazakazone



Category: The Fall (2006)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Masks, My First Fanart, Quilting, Textile Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small quilt about 9 inches on a side representing different elements from Tarsem Singh's 2006 movie The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall (a quilt)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Fall (2006) starring Lee Pace and Catinca Untaru and directed by Tarsem Singh. There is a mask that features prominently which resembles this mask to a certain extent. The bottom half of the quilt represents the blue city towards the end of the movie that completely captivated me and the stitching overtop represents many of the mazes throughout the movie as well as the degradation of the narrative. It is one of the only things I have made for myself and I love it. :D Also, my first real piece of finished fanart!
> 
> I was inspired to finish this because of the comm [imadeathing on DW](http://www.imadeathing.dreamwidth.org/).

[Find on Tumblr here](http://jelazakazone.tumblr.com/post/86753120771/jelazakazone-fanart-for-the-fall-2006-tarsem)     [Find on LJ here](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/836154.html)     [Find on DW here](http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org/16115.html)


End file.
